


Proximity

by humanveil



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Push and pull, give and take.





	Proximity

Close proximity, Michael thinks. That's all it is. Too much time together. Too many hours spent with only each other for company.

(Or so he tells himself).

He's not surprised when it happens, at least not deep down. The tension had always been there, simmering softly, waiting to boil and bubble over. They both knew it would happen eventually.

(Michael hadn't known he'd want it this bad).

Mahone's hands are rough and calloused, his nails scratching over tattooed skin. Clinging, like a lifeline. Like he needs it, needs Michael. _He does._

(Michael pretends not to need it just as much). 


End file.
